1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices that aid in aligning and attaching the trailer hitch receiver to the ball of a towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailer hitches are commonly used to tow trailers or other types of wheeled vehicles. One problem associated with towing vehicles is the act of aligning and connecting the receiver on the trailer to the ball on the trailer hitch. This act is especially troublesome when the driver is alone and when the trailer is too heavy to manually move.
Heretofore, trailer hitches have been developed that include an extendable arm that pivots outward from the trailer hitch and connects to the receiver or to the trailer tongue. During this operation, the extendable arm is pivoted so that the receiver is pulled towards the ball. Still other trailer hitches include a winch cable or other retractable guideline attached to the trailer hitch that connects to the receiver to pull the trailer toward the ball.
In instances where obstructions, such as buildings, shrubs, fences, and parked vehicles, prevent the trailer from being moved in a straight line towards the ball,the obstruction must be removed or the towing vehicle must be moved to a location so that the ball is directly aligned with the receiver, or an alternative towing vehicle must be used.
What is needed is a trailer alignment system that allows one individual to align and attach the receiver on a trailer to the ball of a towing vehicle. What is also needed is a trailer alignment apparatus that allows the user to move the trailer along a line offset from the line directly leading to the ball so that the receiver may be placed in a new position for easier, direct attachment to the ball.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer alignment apparatus with which a driver does not need the help of any additional persons in aligning the trailer to the towing vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a trailer. alignment apparatus that allows the trailer to be temporarily moved along a line offset from the line leading directly to the ball on the towing vehicle so that the trailer may be placed in a position for easier, direct attachment to the ball.
These and other objects of the present invention are met by a trailer hitch alignment apparatus that is used with a trailer hitch that includes a supplied or existing elongated, hollow frame tube aligned transversely and attached to the frame on a towing vehicle. Such trailer hitches typically include a two-inch or one-and-three-quarter-inch diameter ball attached to a horizontal plate that extends rearward from the frame tube. The apparatus includes a first leg member that is partially inserted into the distal end opening on the frame tube. Perpendicularly mounted on the distal end of the first leg member is a rearward extending rigid joint bracket. Pivotally attached to the distal end of the joint bracket is a second leg member. A ratchet mechanism is disposed inside the joint bracket which, during use, forcibly pivots the second leg member around the distal end of the first leg member.
Attached to the rear surface of the section of the first leg member exposed from the frame tube is a cable assembly containing a rotating spool with a cable wound thereon. Attached to the spool is a locking, turning mechanism that allows the cable to be forcibly wound and unwound from the spool.
Extending from the distal end of the second leg member is a telescopic extension arm. During assembly, the cable extends from the cable assembly and into an opening formed on the rear surface of the second leg member. A pulley is disposed inside an opening over which the cable rides and extends longitudinally and distally inside the second leg member and exits the distal end of the extension arm. A clevis or suitable clip or hook is attached to the distal end of the cable that selectively attaches to the trailer tongue or receiver.
During use, the angle of the second leg member relative to the first leg member and the length of the extension arm are adjusted so that the trailer may be pulled along a desired line offset from the line that extends from the ball to the receiver. The user then tightens the cable and selectively adjusts the relative position of the extension arm on the second leg member and the angular orientation of the second leg member on the first leg member, to pull the receiver along the desired line. As the cable is tightened, the user may adjust only the length of the extension arm or only the angular orientation of the second leg member on the first leg member to follow a new line offset from the line to the ball. Alternately, the user may use the swing movement of the second leg member as a means to pull the trailer to a temporary position and then use the cable to pull the trailer towards the ball.